This invention relates to the containment, collection and removal of debris created when using cutting and trimming tools. In particular this invention relates to the containment and collection of dust created when using manually operated cutting tools, such as saws, when cutting or trimming materials, such as drywall, that create a significant amount of dust.
Many homeowners and builders have encountered the need to cut materials that create large amounts of dust in both unfinished and finished interior spaces of homes or commercial buildings. Particularly in finished spaces, even small cutting and trimming jobs can result in large messes that are often difficult and time consuming to clean. Specialized hand operated motorized cutting equipment and vacuum attachments already exist for many cutting applications but these tools are typically expensive and require substantial effort to configure. These tools allow the user to vacuum away the dust created when the cutting tool is in operation. However, these motorized tools and their corresponding dust collection and evacuation equipment are typically not practical for use by the average homeowner due both to cost and complexity. For those with access to professional equipment the effort required to assemble and configure these tools are substantial when there is only a small cutting job to be performed.
Both the professional construction worker and the average homeowner typically already own and make use of ubiquitous manual saws for cutting and trimming projects. However, currently no devices exist that work in conjunction with a manual saw to mitigate and contain dust creation. Alternatives such as attempting to hold the end of a vacuum hose near the cutting area while cutting are awkward at best and only slightly lessen the resulting mess, especially if cutting in an overhead area. This invention, when used in conjunction with a standard shop vacuum, provides the capability to easily and effectively mitigate dust created when cutting materials, such as drywall, using generic manual saws without the need for expensive and specialized equipment.